1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pillar trim assembly that cooperates with a seat belt guiding assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle pillar trim assembly with a trim panel that includes an aperture and a cover assembly having a plurality of sliding plates that cover the aperture, the sliding plates moving in concert with a movable portion of a seat belt guiding assembly that extends through the aperture and corresponding apertures in each of the sliding plates.
2. Background Information
Airbags and curtain airbags have become standard equipment in vehicles. One challenge that faces vehicle manufactures, is finding subtle ways of concealing airbags without interfering with the inflation process of the airbag or interfering with operation of other components of the vehicle, such as doors, windows, seats and seat belts. Typically an airbag is concealed or packaged behind a frangible trim element or trim panel, where the frangible trim element or trim panel moves and/or breaks upon deployment of the airbag.
However, each vehicle design presents unique challenges with respect to concealing an airbag. Specifically, standard elements of a vehicle may require redesign in order to provide for improved packaging and concealment of an airbag.